


A new calling

by PoisonousTouch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Corruption, Fantasy, Impregnation, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonousTouch/pseuds/PoisonousTouch
Summary: In this story, a farm girl named Maribel decides to go take a dip in a pond in the forest, during the summer. What she finds here, however, isn't really what she was expecting...





	A new calling

It was another beautiful summer day in the countryside of Erlond, the sun was shining bright in the immensity of the blue sky. The people of this sacred land were already up since daybreak, working the fields and taking care of their livestock. The farmers didn't really have to worry about the horrible monsters from beyond the forest, as they were protected by the Knights of Dawn, proud warriors of Erlond appointed by the Elder God himself.

The Elder God, the only divinity worshipped in Erlond, was the creator of this land. From a dead wasteland rose Erlond by his will. And the humans, weak and frail compared to the monsters of the world, were gifted this land to live on. And the Elder God took them under his wing, shielding the budding humanity from the vile creatures, and teaching humanity how to defend itself against monsters through magic and battle.

And it was by his will that every day in Erlond was destined to be a great day. Harvests were bountiful, natural disasters were scarce and humans could find happiness through their faith to the Elder God.

  
  


Maribel was one of these farmers, in the village of Neladra. A young maiden with crimson red hair tied in a ponytail and deep blue eyes. She was seen as one of the most beautiful girls of the village, wearing an orange dress with white sleeves most of the time, going along the curves of her body nicely. And what a sight her body was : narrow shoulders, voluptuous chest, thin waist, wide hips and thighs unfortunately hidden under her dress. But this blessing Maribel had didn't stop her from being a kind-hearted and hard-working individual.

The farmer girl had just finished taking care of the cows and was getting out of the barn. It was already two in the afternoon and the farm was bathing in the sun's ray since the early morning, but Maribel had to take care of the beasts anyway. The heat was almost unbearable, and most of the farmers had already stopped working for the day. With most of the village made lethargic from the heat, it was a pretty quiet day. Only the grasshoppers could be heard singing under the sun.

Maribel closed the doors of the barn, having made sure all of the animals had water to spare, the summer hadn't been that kind until now and she didn't want any of the beasts to suffer because of it. She was sweating profusely in her dress, and as uncomfortable as that was, at least her work was done. Maribel turned around, and crossed the path back to her home.

She entered the wooden house, and as the young farmgirl got in, her mother looked at Maribel, sitting down lazily. The sun was dangerous for her, as its scorching ray could take the life of the elders so easily...

-Are you done with the livestocks for today ? She asked, as Maribel closed the door behind her.

-Yes, I just finished distributing water to every animal, answered the redhead, panting slightly.

-That's great. We're lucky you're here, Mari. I'm too old to get out in the sun like this...

Maribel moved closer to her mother, a smile on her face.

-Don't say that, mom ! You're not that old, she said cheerfully. Besides, it isn't that bad, outside !

-Oh, come on, Mari... sighed her mother. You're not going to convince me this heat doesn't affect you too. You're sweating so much, it looks like you got in the rain for too long !

The comparison made the young girl laugh a bit, as she moved toward the stairs.

-You're right ! Maribel said, as she began to climb the stairs. I think I'm done for today. I'll just change my dress and go to the pond and rest here for a bit. Or maybe there is something else around the house that needs to be done ?

-Nothing at all for now, the old woman replied. Besides, it's too hot and you're already exhausted. Just be careful on your way to the pond, alright ?

-Don't worry, mom ! I'll be !

Maribel quickly got to her room. It wasn't anything special, just a little room with her bed, a small wardrobe with a few dresses and a mirror. The young girl didn't need anything else. It only took Maribel a few minutes to dry herself, get changed and go back down. Soon enough, she was on her way to the forest.

The forest close to Neladra was just a few steps away from the farm where Maribel lived. It was quite a pleasant place, as the trees would keep the things under them from the sun, making the forest way fresher than the farm. Maribel walked a few minutes in the forest, before she got to a little pond of clear water. This place was Maribel's little sanctuary. No one else came around the pond, some people believing that a monster inhabited it. But as often as the young girl came around, there never was any monster to try and attack her.

  
  


Sitting next to a tree among the grass, Maribel started to undress. Getting rid of her shoes, her dress and finally her underwear. Leaving everything where she stripped, the farm girl then got slowly into the fresh water of the pond. As the water ran across her shapes, Maribel sighed with enjoyment. She was finally able to cool down after a day of hard work, and the water felt just wonderful.

The farm girl just sat there, in the pond. Enjoying the freshness for long minutes... It felt like heaven. Few things were as enjoyable as this. A little dip in a crystal clear pond during a hot summer day. Maribel just left her mind wander altogether. Nothing bad could happen on such a lovely day...

… Or at least, she tought so. It had been twenty or so minutes since she was here and Maribel, feeling sleepy, didn't notice how the pond started to change around here. The clearness of the pond had started to fade, and something had started to move in the water. A thing of wickedness. Attracted by the pristine body of the young girl. A light touch against her body made Maribel react, startled by the sudden feeling.

-What was... she asked herself, looking around in the water. I didn't remember there being fishes in this pond...

The farm girl was still blind to the thing hiding in the water. Lurking, waiting for the opportunity to strike. Maribel began to feel the presence in the water... She started to get up, feeling unsafe. But as she did, the creature finally acted. Two appendages suddenly rose from the water, catching Maribel's arms by surprise.

-Oh god, what is that ?! She screamed, struggling against the creature's grip around her, standing up in the water.

But the creature was stronger. Its tentacles were already wrapping up around the maiden's body. Wrapping its appendages first around her thighs, to reinforce its grip and. And then around her waist with two more tentacles. Maribel helplessly tried to resist, but the creature had her.

-No... No, no, no ! Leave me alone ! The farm girl pointlessly shouted.

Even though she could still move a little, she suddenly saw the two tentacles around her waist get closer to her breasts. Both of them ended in a flower shape. This simple view startled Maribel even more. This creature... What was it going to...

Before she could react, both of the tentacles' mouth opened and wrapped around her nipples. Maribel moaned of surprise, as both of the appendages started to do... Something to her breasts. It felt weird, Maribel had no idea what was going on. The tentacles were injecting something through her tits. Even though it felt weird, the farm girl felt... Arousal from it. It didn't feel all that bad, but her fear was growing. At the same time, the tentacles around her legs started to rub her thighs, as to make her relax.

But Maribel was far from the end of her surprises. She suddenly felt the tentacles around her legs getting closer to her crotch. The intent of the monster was now clear to the farm girl : it wanted to use her as an host ! Maribel's attempt to break free grew twofold. But it was already too late. The tentacles opened her lower lips... And another, slimmer one, slided in.

Maribel froze in fear, realizing what was about to begin. This monster was going to rob her of her virginity !

-N-no ! No no no NO ! Stop it ! She cried, knowing fully of what would happen to her.

The farm girl started to thrash around violently. She had to free herself, right now ! The sudden rush of adrenaline surprised the monster, enough so that its tentacles loosened up a bit. With all her strength, Maribel managed to free one of her arms. Almost there...

The appendages around her breasts let free, as the monster could not keep hold of Maribel anymore. The young girl was gaining back some confidence. The monster would not have her, she was almost free...

… But suddenly, she felt the tentacle between her legs, only slightly in her pussy, release something. A shiver down her spine gave Maribel just the strength needed to break free. Quickly, she got out of the pond as the monster disappeared into the water. Not wasting any second, the farm girl grabbed her clothes and left the pond running.

  
  


That could not have happened... That could not be real, Maribel tried to convince herself. Why did this happen to her ? How did this happen ? The forest was such a peaceful place. There had never been any monsters here, and yet...

Maribel still couldn't believe what happened. The shock was still too strong. She tried to calm herself, heading back home after putting her clothes back on. What was she going to do ? Usually, when monsters were sighted, the Knights of Dawn would be alerted and dispose of the monster and the things it corrupted. But here... Maribel knew that if she said anything about what happened, the knights would know the monster had done something to her. To her breasts, to her body. The monster's tentacles had clearly injected something in her, but was it enough to corrupt her ? Maribel didn't know. But if it was, the knights would know she was corrupted. And they would...

No, the farm girl firmly told herself. She could not talk about what had happened, fearing for her life. Besides, maybe what the monster did wasn't that bad ? It didn't really penetrate her... It couldn't be possible it had corrupted her so quickly. And the thing it did to her breasts... Maybe the monster tried to drug her to make the process easier. Yeah... It must certainly have been that. There was no need to say anything as to what happened...

Maribel kept going toward her home, still feeling pretty shook as to what happened. Her chest still felt really sensitive... Every move she made, she could feel her breasts rubbing against the fabric of her dress. It did feel good... But it was making it more difficult for her to think clearly.

Maribel's crotch did feel pretty sensitive to her, too. Whatever that tentacle had sprayed inside of her had made the farm girl's pussy feel warm... Really warm. She did try to get rid of what it could have been, but without any success.

The summer heat was still as strong as earlier. And this little encounter didn't help Maribel to feel any better. The warmth she could feel on the outside as much as on the inside made it difficult to focus. But she finally made it home, panting heavily.

It wasn't all that difficult for Maribel to pretend why she seemed so dizzy. The sun wasn't kind to her, and her parents believed this. After all, they were affected by the sun just as much as their daughter.

Maribel spent the rest of the day in her room. After what happened, she didn't feel like going out. Especially with the state in which she was... With any luck, her breasts and pussy would feel normal again soon enough.

The day passed, and soon enough night time came. The heat finally died down a bit, and what was a hot summer day became a warm summer night. Maribel was getting worried, as this heat inside of her just wouldn't die off. With how sensitive she became, the girl had to sleep naked. She tried to rest, but her dreams were replaced with visions of sex. Numerous views of men and women indulging in all kinds of debauchery.

  
  


Maribel woke up the next day way earlier than usual, her head still echoing with moans of pleasure. The farm girl felt incredibly exhausted. All of these thoughts and her body oh so sensitive... It was torture. Lust had taken away her energy, and she was too scared to do anything. Fearing for the corruption to spread inside of her. Why had the Elder God forsaken her...

The air already felt pretty heavy. It was going to be another hot summer day. What a torture it would be... Maribel got up, and went to see herself in the mirror. She looked as tired as she felt and was already sweating profusely. Her dripping pussy begged for attention, attention that Maribel denied it. Her pointing nipples were proof of the lust devouring the young girl... Besides, didn't her breasts look a bit bigger ?

Confused, Maribel touched her breasts. Immediately, a wave of pleasure ran through her body, as sensitive as ever. The farm girl barely managed to hold back a moan. It felt so good... And yet, so wrong at the same time.

She knew it was wrong... And yet... She was too tired. And too excited to think about anything else. That wave of pleasure... Maribel wanted more. Just a little bit more... She began to fondle her breasts. Lightly at first, as her body would not handle it well. Any touch would just send shivers down her spine.

Soon enough, the farm girl realized where she was most sensitive. Her nipples were aching for her to play with them. Unsure of how to proceed, Maribel began to tease them. Each time she touched her nipples, pleasure ran down her body. Eager for more, the farm girl started rubbing them faster. So good... So good... Before long, Maribel felt a tingle between her legs. It was too much for her, and Maribel closed her legs as pleasure consumed her in an orgasm, accompanied by a little moan and her fluids dripping on her thighs.

Panting, Maribel released her breasts. She could finally think a little more clearly. The young girl looked at her in the mirror. Ashamed of the sticky mess between her legs, and yet... She wasn't so sure anymore as to what to think. What she did was wrong, according to the teachings of the Elder God, and yet... And yet...

Why did it feel so good ?

The Elder God only wanted the best for his followers, but... Why would he forbid that kind of pleasure to them ? It just didn't make any sense... Maribel sighed, and jumped a little when she heard a knock on her door, the voice of her father coming from the other side.

-Mari ? Is everything okay, in there ? He asked.

-Uh... Yes. Yes, everything is fine, dad ! Maribel answered nervously. I just had a bad dream...

-Explains why you're up so early... Stop making so much noise, you're gonna wake up your mom.

-O-Okay. Sorry, dad !

As she heard her father go away, Maribel sighed of relief and sat on her bed. It was bad... Really bad. The poison that monster injected in her did not wear out yet. It even seemed to get worse, as Maribel could now clearly see that her breasts got bigger. She cleaned herself up a bit and got dressed. Her dress felt tighter, making her every move stimulating. This was not going to be a productive day for the farm girl...

Working on the farm ended up being a nightmare for Maribel. Between the heat, the lack of sleep, the excitement and the exhaustion from taking care of the beasts, she just could not focus. And it showed. Fortunately, her father noticed that she wasn't feeling well, and told her to just go back to her room and rest for the day.

Maribel could barely manage her thoughts. Her growing lust would fill her mind with the visions she had during the night... She tried to calm down once she was back in her room, to no avail. She couldn't play with herself again either, she would be heard without a doubt...

The night came along, and with it, another restless sleep for Maribel. The visions were more intense than previously. And this time, the monster who attacked her was here... Maribel woke up in the middle of the night, in sweat. The monster... It was calling her. Taunting her in her sleep, telling her she would not be at peace... Unless she came back to it.

The farm girl tried to reason herself. The burning heat inside of her was slowly killing her, but this creature... It wanted to corrupt her. Nothing else. And yet, its call was so appealing... Maybe it was the lack of sleep and the lust building up so much that made her think this... But at this point, it seemed preferable to her hellish condition.

No... No. How could she think this ? Maribel quickly dismissed the idea. She would not deliver herself to this monster. She had to fight this urge as much as she could, as hard as it was. Maribel got up, once again way too early, being unable to sleep. Curious, she went to look into her mirror... Her breasts had grown again during the night. And didn't her hips get wider too ? This was going to be a problem... How was she supposed to dress, now ? The simple touch of fabric against her body already kept her on the verge of orgasm the previous day. Now, her dress would feel even tighter ? This had to be a bad dream of some sort...

  
  


As she fell down on her bed, Maribel was feeling as exhausted as ever. It had been another scorching summer day, during which she still had to take care of the animals, in a dress too tight and with each of her moves making her even more lustful. And that damned sheep who escaped that Maribel had to bring back... Why couldn't he just stay in the barn, waiting for the heat to go down ?

Maribel didn't eat anything, this evening. She was panting heavily, and it would have been way too obvious to her parents that something was going on with her. At this point, she was craving for some relief of any sort. The last two days had been excruciating, and the thoughts of Maribel died off, as she fell asleep from exhaustion.

But of course, it didn't take long before the dreams came back. This time, she was alone in the forest. And the monster came for her, catching her with its tentacles. Caressing her whole body, massaging her thighs and teasing her nipples. Maribel didn't even resist. It was so relieving... So good... It was the only thing that could satiate her carnal lust. The monster lifted her up, and Maribel opened her legs to it, welcoming its appendage to fill her with the gift of relief.

And suddenly, she woke up. Breathing as heavily as ever. But now, the answer seemed so clear, so obvious... She had to give herself to the monster. Only it could deliver her from this growing urge. Perhaps it was a combination of the summer heat, her exhaustion and the build-up of lust, but Maribel didn't care anymore. Quickly, she got up. Without any hesitation, she put on her dress, now such a torture to wear. But so be it, the act would just feel so much better.

  
  


Maribel quietly got out of her house, and went back to the forest. The night was pretty warm, but it was thousand of times fresher than during the day. It wasn't the first time the farm girl went out here during the night either, and so she followed the track toward the pond, the way lightened up by fireflies.

And here she was. This pond she vowed to never go back, two days ago... And yet, here she was. Hoping for the monster to still be here. Maribel got closer to the pond, and kneeled to look into the clear water. The place felt like a fairy tale, illuminated by the fireflies reflecting on the still water. Eager, Maribel put a finger into the water, and started agitating it a little.

-Monster... Monster... Are you here ? She asked, her heart starting to beat faster.

But no one answered her question.

-Come on... Come on... I know you're still here...

It took a few more seconds, but finally, tentacles sprung from the water. The same tentacles that assaulted her a few days prior. But this time, they did not try to catch the smiling farm girl. Not yet, at least. Maribel stood up again, looking at the numerous appendages. Her relief would come soon... A chill of pleasure ran down her spine, from the anticipation.

-I'm so sorry for what I did two days ago... She said meekly.

She caught her dress and lifted it, as to offer herself to the monster. Maribel didn't bother wearing any underwear, and her pussy was already dripping wet.

-Please... Do as you want with me... I can't take this anymore... !

The monster didn't hesitate for a second. Its tentacles started to grip on Maribel's legs, and then on her arms. She didn't resist. It was all she wanted. Her breath got heavier, as the slimy tentacles ran on her legs, starting to massage her thighs.

Other tentacles went under her dress, trying to get to her breasts. But it proved to be difficult, for the clothes of Maribel were too tight to let them pass. The monster tried to get in as it could, running on her belly and back. Finally giving up, the tentacles just tore the dress open to finally get access to what it wanted.

The farm girl didn't really care about her dress being ruined. She was finally getting what her heart desired, as two tentacles opened and started sucking on her breasts, like they did two days ago. But now, it felt so different... So wonderful.

Maribel moaned, the feeling of these things playing with her nipples was enough to throw what was left of her rational thoughts over the edge. The monster wrapped some of its tentacles around the farm girl's wraist, lifting her up as to get a better grip on her. Maribel gladly let it do, opening her legs to the monster. Just like in her dream.

One of the tentacles got closer to her pussy. It started to tease her with the bit, as if all that lust built up wasn't enough. Each little bump sent a shiver down Maribel's spine, snatching a moan from her every time. She was going to go crazy...

But finally, the monster penetrated her. The tentacle slided easily in Maribel's dripping pussy. It felt like heaven to the farm girl, her moans growing louder. Slowly, the appendage started moving up and down inside of her. Even with so little, Maribel was going crazy. All of that lust building up for the last two days, leading up to this feeling of ecstasy... Intoxicating.

The tentacles kept touching and caressing her body, until Maribel felt a surge of pleasure running through her body, screaming of pleasure from the orgasm she was feeling. The creature kept pumping its strong aphrodisiac through her breasts, enhancing Maribel's sensations so much she couldn't think clearly anymore.

The tentacle in her pussy kept going, not stopping even a second during the girl's orgasm. She didn't want it to, either. It felt too good. And she wanted to deny herself such a world of pleasure ? How foolish of her. Maribel kept on moaning, and felt the tentacle pumping her vagina full of its sperm. She didn't stop it, welcoming the load into her.

The tentacle pulled itself out, once it had done its thing. Maribel felt the semen running down her legs... The mix of her own fluids and the monster's sent another shiver of pleasure down her spine. She felt as if it was meant to be. Another tentacle came toward her, and Maribel welcomed it just like the previous one. She wanted the monster to keep on coming inside of her, practically begging for it. Another tentacle got close to her face, going for her mouth. The farm girl opened it, and let it slide down her mouth and use it as another hole to pump her full of its intoxicating semen.

  
  


As the night passed, Maribel stayed with the monster. She welcomed each of the tentacles, each mighty thrust, each load of semen her body could handle. And for that, each second of it was pure ecstasy to the farm girl. Her mind drifted away, as the monster filled her with its seeds, transforming her into a being of pure lust. If anything of the original Maribel subsisted, it was simply scattered by the waves of aphrodisiacs the monster pumped into her breasts.

At the end of it all, the monster took its tentacles away. And delicately put the girl down, in a puddle of her own fluids mixed with semen. As she laid there, full of semen, covered in sweat and fluids and panting heavily, Maribel finally felt satisfied.

That burning fire inside of her had finally calmed down. She had tasted heaven... A question rose in the girl's mind. Why would the Elder God want humans to never taste this ? To keep them away from such pleasure ? It simply could not be right...

As Maribel's tired mind wondered about this question, a realisation came to her... What if... What if the Elder God was wrong about the monsters ? Some of them may be dangerous, sure, but... All of them ? With all the pleasure this one gave to her, Maribel could not believe this anymore.

Seeing where she was, Maribel already knew she couldn't go back home. She would get killed by the knights, because she was « corrupted »... So, was that what « corruption » was ? The realisation that maybe, just maybe, all monsters weren't bad ?

No... She could not come back. Not at Neladra, not like this. But Maribel vowed to herself that she would share that pleasure she felt with the human race. To make them discover the pleasures the Elder God wanted to hide from them. To make... A new world.

Some of the semen in Maribel's pussy started to drip. Quickly, the young girl closed her legs, as to make sure none of it would fall out. If she couldn't do it... Maybe she would get pregnant from that night. And maybe her child would achieve what she couldn't.

  
  


As she fell asleep for her first good night of rest, Maribel had found her new calling. And she had no issues becoming the mother of a « monster » for it.


End file.
